jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Overview Current Known Easter Eggs There are currently 29 known Easter Eggs in Jailbreak: * Brick Wall '''- Go on the main road that goes through the middle of jailbreak, once you are at the bridge go to your right and you should see a brick wall. There is currently nothing about this wall yet. * '''The Mint Bank Vault Tunnel - Once you are inside the Mint bank vault, crouch and go through the far left hand money bag. You should be able to go through a tunnel. Keep going through the tunnel until you reach a conveyor belt. It is unknown if this was intentional or not. * Apples '- Located near the Cheater Island, under the water. There are four apples. They are a reference to this tweet by asimo3089. * '''Sand Castle '- Located near the arch where the Dune Buggy spawns, and used to have more detail before recent updates. It was made of snow in the 2017 Winter Update, and was changed back to sand in the Rocket Fuel Update. This Easter Egg has lost detail over several updates. This Easter Egg was again changed to snow in the 2018 Winter Update and may be changed again in a future winter-themed update. This Easter Egg was in the game since Jailbreak's release. * '''Meteor - Originally located behind Garage 2, this location before the Alien Update was purely cosmetic. The Meteor in the Rocket Fuel Update then started to glow and crack. Rocket fuel was also spilled around it. In the 1B Visits Update, the Meteor has started to become larger and crack even more. It was later revealed in the Alien Update that the UFO was located inside of it. This location was added since the game's release. As of the Military Update, the remains of the meteor have been moved into the Military Base, and the UFO spawn was moved to the Top Secret Research Room, which is also in the Military Base. * Star '- If you go to the Ferrari spawn, where there is a waterfall, there's a little cave in the lower portion of the waterfall that the waterfall hides. Inside the cave contains a glowing star. During the Alien Update, the color was green, and since then it has not changed in any way in the game's release. * '''Sunflower '- Located outside of Train Tunnel 2, this Easter Egg is made out of two 2D sunflower decals stuck together. This Easter Egg was added since the game's release and hasn't been changed in any way since then. * 'Donut Eyes '- This Easter Egg is located on top of the Donut that is located on the Donut Shop. During the Alien Update, this Easter Egg had only 1 eye but was later reversed in the Back to Earth update to the 2 eyes. This Easter Egg was added in the Weapons Revamp Update and hasn't changed in any way since the Back to Earth Update. * 'Paper Plane '- Located at the Gas Station 1, it has been known to be in different areas of the Gas Station 1, and you can move it. This Easter Egg has been in the game since the SWAT Van Update. * '''Camping Cops - Located in between the Train Station 1 and the Train Tunnel 1. This used to be part of the Ready Player One Event before it was changed. This Easter Egg has been in the game since the Official Release. In the Fire Update the campfire now has actual fire. * Dooglefox Was Here - Graffitied on an orange crate in the City Criminal Base behind the Camaro and Wraith spawns. This was added since the game's release and has not changed in any way. * Baseball Field '''- Found near the intersection between the Bugatti spawn road and the Museum hill road. Was mistaken for the placeholder of the Museum. This Easter Egg has been in the game since its release and hasn't been changed in any way. * '''Soccer Ball (Football) - A reference to a tweet by Super Bomb Survival developer Polyhex, saying that the SUV reminds him of mothers picking up their kids from soccer (football) practice in SUVs. It can be found right in the yard of the Prison. It can also be moved, meaning that you might find this Easter Egg somewhere else. In the 4/1/18 Update, it was completely blue, and as of the 4/10/18 Update, its color went back to normal. This Easter Egg has been in the game since the 1B Visits Update and hasn't been changed in any way since the Back to Earth Update. * Horse '''- This Easter Egg was made for a streamer called "KreekCraft". It is located on top of the waterfall right above the Star and near the Ferrari spawn. After the 1B Visits Update, a photo of KreekCraft's sponsor photo was put onto the horse, likely to make it obvious for players to know that the Easter Egg is for KreekCraft. * '''Blamo - Behind a tree. Take the right road from the prison then there should be some hills on the far right. A tree is there with the playable character from the ROBLOX game Blamo hidden behind it. * Mini Rocket Ship '- Outside the Prison, by the tunnel to/from the Town and the Camaro. Added in the 4/10/18 Update. It's the smaller version of the Rocket Ship. * '''Turtle Shells '- Found in the sewer escape. A reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and how they always eat pizza since the turtle shells are next to the Pizza Box Easter Egg. To find, go down the Sewer from the hatch between the Police Station and Visitors Building. Follow the current until there is an intersection, and turn left. The turtles and pizza box should be here, along with another exit to the Camaro. For some reason, 2 of the shells are trapped on the other side of a fence. * '''Pizza Box - Found in the sewer escape next to the turtle shells, which was added in the Sewers Escape Update along with the sewer. The pizza box features a logo which contains a text that says "Builder Brothers Pizza", along with the heads of two builders. This is a reference to "Work at a Pizza Place", a Roblox game made by user Dued1, where the pizza boxes have the same logo. * Giant Soccer Ball (Football)/Snowball -''' Spawns in front of the Prison. People push this giant soccer ball around the map so it is generally found in different places. It is likely from the game Rocket League, a game where you push a soccer/football with a car. As of the 2018 Fall Update, the ball was recolored to orange. As of the 2018 Winter Update, it changed to a snowball. * 'Maplestick1 '- Found on the Cargo Train in the driver’s seat. Maplestick1 is well known for designing most of the vehicle textures in the Garage, along with ruddev_luke. * 'Dinosaur Bones '-''' '''Found in the Volcano Criminal Base. The dinosaurs bones, which are a reference to the Museum, are located in the exit tunnel above the Lamborghini. Added in the Museum Update. * '''Pluto - Found in the Museum, as a decal on top of the planet "Pluto" with the character being one of the main characters from the children's show "Mickey Mouse". It can be robbed if shot down with a gun. * Scoobis - Added in the Sewer Escape Update. Was originally found in the letter "B" at the Bank. This Easter Egg is based off an iconic mesh in Roblox that also goes by the name "Scoobis". This Easter Egg was removed in the Weapons/Items Update and added back in the 2018 Winter Update and can now be found in the Secret Agent Base. To find, look under the Holograms in one of the waterfalls. * Secret Sand Cave '- Located in the Desert/Dunes, it is found under a dune where a tunnel leads into the dune. Inside, there is nothing. This Could Possibly be an Easter Egg to the Back to the Future part III Bear Cave. * '''Baseball Field Fence '- This new easter egg was added in the 2019 City Update. It is a metal fence surrounding the baseball field easter egg. * 'Secret Room in Financing: Underwater '- Located in the Bank when the Finance Underwater vault is active, the room is in the back of the water in the lasers, and under the wall. Inside, there is the Jailbreak logo and a message reading "Shhh! This room is a secret. Great job finding it!" It is unknown if this room is a placeholder for another update. The room only opens when the Metal Door has been blown open. * '''Jerry Ghost - A barely-visible ghost of the zombie Jerry can be seen at the front of the Passenger Train. * Meerkat '- It's a ground weasel with a general hat! Its on shipping containers inside the Military base. It was probably added because Badimo was tired of people spamming "#ameerkatinJailbreak" on Twitter. It's for some Spanish youtuber. * '''The Letter W: '''If you go on top of the roof on Museum and check on the dinosaur logo, you can see in the middle of the dinosaur have a letter ''W. The letter W is short for Win. Removed Easter Eggs The following are removed Easter Eggs that were once in Jailbreak. There are 19 known '''removed Easter Eggs. * Alien ' - Go to the Military Base and go inside the Top Secret Resarch room. Go to the UFO and look to the right. You should see a faint alien with spider legs. This is a reference to the new alien gamemode. * '''Drooling Zombie '- For 12 minutes between 1:23 AM EST, December 25th, 2018 to 1:35 AM EST, December 25th 2018 in '''ONLY new servers, there was a zombie, known as the "Drooling Zombie". It was scripted to move around. However, it did not attack nor have a clear path of direction; it just wandered about the map. It was revealed that the zombie's name was Jerry in a tweet by Badimo. * Man With Binoculars '- This Easter Egg was on the hill left of the Prison overlooking the Town by a waterfall. It resembled Vehicle Simulator developer Simbuilder. Some people say that it was looking at the Donut Shop. It was removed sometime after the release of Jailbreak and was replaced by the Star. Some models of asimo3089 that can be found in the Roblox Catalog show that the name of some of the models are “hi sim", which might be a reason why this Easter Egg existed in the first place. It's unknown when this was removed. * '''Train '- Was found in Train Tunnel 1 where the Cargo Train now spawns. This was removed in order to make room for the actual Cargo Train in the 2017 Winter Update. * 'Tesla '- This Easter Egg was located along the coast of the river, and appears to be a red Tesla utilizing the "Rocket Fuel" feature. It is stationary, meaning it doesn't actually move and was used for a thumbnail picture. It was removed on February 28th, 2018. * 'Rocket Ship '-''' 'Was found right outside the Prison by the Town Tunnel and the Camaro outside of the Prison, and had been added in the Alien Update. Hard not to notice. Was removed in the 4/10/18 Back To Earth Update and is replaced by the Mini Rocket Ship. * '''Number 1 '- Was a Rocket Fuel patch in the shape of a number 1; used to be part of the Ready Player One Event to locate the orange house. Was hinting the 1 Year Update, which has now passed. This Easter Egg was removed in the 1 Year Update. * 'Giant Alien '- Found climbing up the $10,000 apartment in the City. Added in the Alien Update. Removed in the 4/10/18 Update. * 'Ice Cave '- Was found at the top of the mountain with snow that is right behind the Museum. There was a glitch which allowed you to get inside, but according to players who have done the glitch, there was nothing behind it. This Easter Egg was removed in the 1 Year Update. * 'Alien Face '- Found on the hill near the Bank. Was hinting towards the 4/1/18 Update, which was also the update in which this Easter Egg was removed. In the Back To Earth Update, this Easter Egg was in the game again, though most likely by accident. It was finally removed in the 1 Year Update. * 'Aliens '- All added in the Alien Update, and all were removed in the Back To Earth Update. Consists of several aliens placed around the map, like in the Main Building of the Prison, on top of the 1M Dealership, and even inside a gray crate at the City Criminal Base. These aliens could not be interacted with. One of them, the one inside the Main Building of the Prison, was supposedly taking a phone call and had knocked over a chair. * 'Money Bags '- Added after the 1B Visits Update; used to be part of the Ready Player One Event, but later the event changed and the bags served no purpose other than to be decoration. They have since been removed from the game. * 'Karly '- Was right next to the Horse Easter Egg. It was added in the 1 Year Update, and was removed in the Sewer Escape Update. It was was only a blob at first, then it grew limbs and a torso. It even had a name tag saying “Karly”. Karly eventually became moldy before it was removed. * '''Arnold Silhouette- This was found on one of the windows of a building found near te Bank. The easter egg took inspiration from the TV Show Hey Arnold!, which aired on Nickelodeon. During the live 2B Visits Update event, the building was destroyed and replaced, thus removing the Easter Egg. * Mysterious Opening '''- Appearing in the Fall Update (2018), a mysterious opening/tunnel has popped up near the Museum. It was boarded up by planks, and has two orange monster trucks hauling metal directly on each side of it. It is unknown what this will become in upcoming updates. The license plates of the monster trucks say, "T S O E P C." The Monster Trucks both have blade rims. In a miscellaneous update soon after, players could walk into it, but there is nothing inside. The purpose was leaked by Badimo as a futuristic-like tunnel. It was revealed that TSOPEC was translated to TOP SEC-ret. This has been replaced by the Secret Agent Base in the 2018 Winter Update. * '''Jail-bucks Coffee Cups - Found on the Cargo Train. Replaced the original blue box carts in the Fall 2018 Update. This resembles Starbucks coffee cups but it was replaced with a "jail" in front. A picture of Asimo3089 and Badcc waving with the coffee cups can also be seen on the front. It is pumpkin spiced. This was replaced by the icebox carts in the 2018 Winter Update. * Flag '''- Found on one of the ice cracks on the river near the city. The flag is 2 triangles, one red and one blue. The colors probably represent the Police and Criminal teams in the game. In the 2018 winter update, the flag is now on an iceberg again. This was removed again in the Passenger Train update. * '''Desert/Dunes mysteries - 2 shovels were located at Desert/Dunes. There are 3 Monster Trucks, located by the shovels, with varying license plates; one said "BOB", another said "THE", and the last one said "BUILDER". This is a reference to Bob the Builder, a kid's television series that aired from 1998 to today. In the Season 2 update, the "BOB" truck was moved near the Sand Castle, the "THE" truck is nowhere to be seen, and the "BUILDER" truck is near the Dune Buggy next to a fallen tree with a pile of sand and a shovel in the bed. As of the Mint Update, there was only one Monster truck near the Dune Buggy. Its license plate reads "32919". This probably referring to the date 3/29/19, a date theorized to be when an update related to the dunes will be released. This Easter egg was added on 17/19, nearly 3 weeks before the assumed date. Located in the sand dunes, a stealth jet was found partially buried in the sand. Nearby were some wood planks. This was removed as of The Mint Update. Finally, a construction site was added and replaced the crashed stealth jet and wooden planks. As of now, several metal containers/bundles and construction materials surround a dark patch of ground near the Dune Buggy. Like its predecessor, this easter egg too was mentioned in the update description. All of the easter eggs here led to the release of the Military Base. * Monster Truck - There were some monster trucks in the dunes, starting with the city and weapons update. The three spell out the words, BOB THE BUILDER. Later on, a stealth jet crashed, leaving only 2 monster trucks. In another update, there was a black and yellow monster trucks. The black monster truck was leading the meteor into the dunes, with the license plate, SHH... The other was telling the release date of the next update with the license plate, 32319 ( 3/23/19 ) Although, the update was released the next day. As of the Military Base update, these monster trucks are now fully removed. ( Not the vehicle. * Massive Portal: 'If you look above the river, you can see a large possibly alien looking portal floating above the map. Sometimes large colored objects fall from it. These are not solid and will go through buildings and the ground. * '''Disco Ball: '''Under the Portal, there is a huge disco ball. It shines harmless rainbow lasers all over the map. However, it is so high up that even the Blackhawk can't reach it. The only way to get up here is if an aerial vehicle gets shot down and glitches up extremely high. '(NOTE: Not all Easter Eggs are shown, feel free to add any missing ones). Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.26.02 PM.png|''The star in the waterfall.'' MysteriousOpening.png|''The mysterious opening'' (removed). Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.42.56 PM.png|''The horse.'' HGiantSoccerBall.png|''The giant soccer ball, with a color of orange for fall.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.31.37 PM.png|''The writing on one of the cargo carts.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.32.09 PM.png|''Sunflower.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.32.29 PM.png|''The camping cops.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.32.59 PM.png|''Donut Eyes.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.42.41 PM.png|''The sand castle.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.43.07 PM.png|''The paper airplane.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.43.29 PM.png|''Blamo, along with the bees.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.43.45 PM.png|''The small soccer ball (football).'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.48.10 PM.png|''The bees.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.48.34 PM.png|''The small rocket (used to be big in the alien update).'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 4.59.41 PM.png|''Maplestick as the driver in the train.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.00.33 PM.png|''The work at a pizza place box, along with the turtles.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.01.14 PM.png|''The purple meteor.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.01.36 PM.png|''Arnold in the window (removed).'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.02.03 PM.png|''The baseball field.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.04.05 PM.png|''The flag in the water.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 5.22.50 PM.png|''Former scoobis, which was in the bank.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-09 at 3.43.25 PM.png|''The dinosaur bones.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-09 at 4.25.23 PM.png|''The giant soccer ball in its normal form.'' 2586f0595bba231576b049e46f7150d5.png|''Pluto on the planet Pluto in the Museum.'' WinterUpdateSoccerBall.jpg|The soccer ball as a snowball. Scoobis in Agent Base.png|Current Scoobis, which is in the Agent Base. Jailbucks.png|Jail-bucks Coffee Cups (removed). Train Easter Egg.jpg|Train Easter Egg (removed). alienface.png|Alien Face (removed). number1.png|Number 1 (removed). manwithbinoculars.png|Simbuilder with Binoculars (removed). Karly Easter Egg.png|Karly Easter Egg (removed). rocket.png|The Giant rocket ship as scaled with the Prison (removed). cave.png|The ice cave (removed). Rocket Fuel Tesla Easter Egg.png|Rocket Fuel Tesla by the lake (removed) Screenshot (13).png|The Apples. money.PNG|The money bag (Removed). jezz.PNG|The wall. NewFlag.png|The current location of the Flag easter egg. UnderwaterSecret.png|Secret room in the Bank's Underwater Room jerryghost2.png|The ghost of the Drooling Zombie. Look closely at the bottom right. meerkat.PNG|A meerkat with a military hat on the side of a shipping container inside the Military Base. Secret Sand Cave.png|Secret Sand Cave. Alien Easter Egg.png|Alien easter egg found near the UFO in the Top Secret Research in the Military Base.(removed) OMG OOF.PNG|The Letter W. Trivia * On asimo3089's Twitter [1] [2] , the "Drooling Zombie" was suggested (but unlikely) used for scale reference. * The Flag Easter Egg sank into the water in the 2/4/18 Update, but some of it could still be seen. In the 2018 Winter Update, the flag was put on an iceberg once again. The flag seems to be representing the 2 main teams of Jailbreak, the Police team and the Criminal team. Yet, it could also stand for U.S.A. * The Train Easter Egg was removed in the 2017 Winter Update to make way for the actual Cargo Train. * At the Tesla Easter Egg, there appeared to be magenta Flower rims trailing behind the Tesla. * The Meteor broke in the 4/1/18 Update, and inside of the Meteor is a UFO. * In the 4/10/18 Update, all alien Easter Eggs were removed. * The Horse Easter Egg is a flat image of a horse. * The Desert/Dunes and the Train Easter Eggs are the only ones to hint towards a new feature in-game. * The campfire on the Camping Cops Easter Egg damages you, similar to normal fires. Category:Features Category:Map Decorations Category:Locations